


Wild Gosling

by bells_n_roses



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Deleted Scene, F/F, Fluff, Future scene, Library, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29044920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bells_n_roses/pseuds/bells_n_roses
Summary: A deleted scene from a future chapter of Wild Geese. Just fluff as Yaz does some research.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Wild Gosling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ActuallyMe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ActuallyMe/gifts).



> Hi! This is a deleted scene from a future chapter (wayyyyy in the future) that I thought I'd post. I've changed a few bits so as not to spoil any plot stuff, but I hope you enjoy.

The library was quiet when Yaz arrived, empty of the scholars and apprentices that usually lined the halls. She stopped by the door to breathe in the smell of old books and incense, to savour the atmosphere.

After so many months in the palace, she knew how to navigate the winding corridors and bigger-on-the-inside cupboards. The Time Lords liked their library liked they liked everything else--cold and logical, but not in a way accessible to anyone else. Despite this, Yaz had figured out the categorical system, and she knew how to find what she needed.

At the far side of the library, somewhere between the XA1 and 2AX shelves, was exactly the book she wanted. Yaz slid it out from behind the holograph screen, the leather soft against her fingertips, and sat down. With her legs crossed beneath her and her back slumped against the door, Yaz was ready to read.

Hours passed like that, safe in the knowledge that she wouldn't be interrupted. The Time Lords were too busy with their celebrations, and she doubted they would disturb the Lord President's wife, anyway, if she wanted to study. Education was, thankfully, the thing they prized most of all.

The air was still, but heavily scented. Light streamed in from the window, bathing the room in a soft pink glow; it reminded her of the sunsets back on Earth. Yaz sighed. It may be beautiful, but nothing compared to her home.

"Whatcha' sad about?" A lone figure stepped out of the shadows.

"Doctor?" Yaz sat a little straighter, her head tilted to the side.

The Doctor grinned and leaned against a shelf. "The one and only."

"What're you doing here?"

"Oh, nothing." She swaggered over to Yaz, pulling a hand out of her pockets. "Just came to get my _lovely _wife."__

__Yaz giggled as the Doctor offered out her hand. "And why do'ya need to get me?"_ _

__"Well, there's a ball starting in--oh, about five minutes--and I will be very put out if I don't get to dance with you at least once."_ _

__"Is that so?"_ _

__The Doctor nodded solemnly. "It is."_ _

__"Well then, it seems like I haven't got a choice in the matter." Yaz grabbed the Doctor's hand and sprung to her feet. She was a little overeager, however, and lost her balance, landing squarely in the Doctor's arms. "Wouldn't want to disappoint."_ _

__The Doctor held her for a moment, eyes wide and happy as Yaz laughed beneath her. "Looks like we've already got the dip covered," she said._ _

__"I think you might be right." Yaz straightened up, but she didn't let go of the Doctor's hand. "C'mon, I need to change first."_ _

__"We'll be late!"_ _

__"Who cares?" Yaz said as she dragged her wife along. "I want to dance _properly _."___ _


End file.
